In the oil and gas production industry, it is desired to increase the rate of production of a given producing interval. The production rate is dependent on the permeability of the producing interval, the surface area of the producing interval, the pressure drop of the producing interval, and the viscosity of the hydrocarbon fluid. One way to increase the production rate is to increase the surface area of the producing interval. Various methods have been used to increase the surface area of hydrocarbon bearing formations. For example, the diameter or length of the well bore can be increased. Alternatively, hydraulic fracturing (commonly known as “fracking”) hydraulically fractures the hydrocarbon bearing formation, using pressurized fluids, to increase the effective surface area of the interval. An improved method of increasing the production rate and cumulative recoveries of hydrocarbon and other reserves of the formations is desired.